


Buir

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), My First Work in This Fandom, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: **SUMMARY CONTAINS S2 FINALE SPOILERS**Saying goodbye was already the hardest thing Din had done, and then the kid spoke.(A small rewrite of the final scene of the s2 finale.)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Buir

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into The Mandalorian fic, but after that finale I just had to write this.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

"Alright pal, it's time to go." Din tried to keep the emotion from his voice. This was what he had been tasked to do, and it would be best for the kid to go with this Jedi. And still, when the kid cooed, his heart wrenched.

"Don't be afraid," he said, half to himself and half to the kid, and allowed himself a few seconds more to hold him before he put him on the ground to make his own way to the Jedi. 

Part of him hoped Grogu would stay, that the Jedi was wrong and he wasn't waiting for permission and he really didn't want to go, but then a droid rolled out. Grogu evidently knew this droid, and toddled over to it, listening as intently to its beeps and whistles as it did to his coos, before he turned to the Jedi. 

He picked him up and gave Din a small nod. "May the Force be with you."

Just as the Jedi turned to leave, Grogu tapped him on the chest to get his attention, before pointing at Din.

"Buir!"

_Father!_

Din felt a sob bubble in his chest, but squashed it for Grogu's - his _son's_ \- sake, and forced himself to smile. The Jedi did the same, smiling at Grog'ika like he knew what he had said, before turning to leave once more.

The elevator doors slid closed, and Din broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
